Throttle body assemblies are generally known, and are used for controlling the amount of air flow into the engine during vehicle operation. Due to the advancement of technology implemented in modern vehicles, and the increased number of options and features available, there have also been greater restrictions placed on the packaging configuration of throttle body assemblies, as well as greater limitations on the location and placement of the throttle body assembly. Requirements are also such that throttle body assemblies be adaptable for gasoline and diesel applications.
Furthermore, with the different orientations of an engine possible within an engine compartment, there is also the requirement for throttle body assemblies to have right-hand and left-hand configurations.
Accordingly, there exists a need for a throttle body or valve assembly which accommodates of the above mentioned requirements.